


Dead In My Eyes

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause has been interred for six days before Morgana brought her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead In My Eyes

"I kiss your cold dead lips!"

\- Murderdolls (Die My Bride)

 

Morgana laid her foot to the bed of her beloved one. Morgause has been interred for six days... she's been gone for eight days, fourteen hours and fifty four minutes and thanks to quick decomposition her body had to be buried very soon. At the beginning Morgana was at the point of dying. Now she had hope to bring Morgause back from the cold hands of the reaper. Bitter tears kept washing Morgana's face, by Morgause's tomb the bloom of her gloom in the hour of her approaching doom.

Now Morgana had a chance to bring Morgause back, to ask for respite and cessation of her grief, to have the second time to spend with her beloved one...

Morgana invoked the ancient spirits to help Morgause to cross the border between life and death.

 

Morgana opened her eyes and saw Morgause, still so sublime, still beloved and flawless. Morgana embraced the spirit came back and planted ardent kisses all over her frame. Gladly would Morgana have kissed Morgause to fervor her once again... but it was impossible for Morgause was cold as stone and her heart lacking a single beat of life. Her dead embrace covered Morgana with the chilling hoarfrost and coolness of the grave...

 

* * *

 

Morgause was sitting on her sofa, an expression of pure apathy beneath her brow. Morgana was laying on the bed, her back against the edelion. The freezing breeze blew through the room. Morgause could never  _really_ return from the dead! Morgana gave a sigh. Hers was a burning love to Morgause... and was in vain. Morgana embraced the pillow belonging to her beloved one and closed her eyes, vainly trying to keep her tears inside...

 

 

"My love, she sleeps! Oh, may her sleep,

As it is lasting, so be deep!

Soft may the worms about her creep!"

\- Edgar Poe (The Sleeper)


End file.
